leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Plantilla:Item data
}|:|-}} objeto.png|?|}}|:|-}} objeto.png|left|64px|alt= }}}}|link=|left|64px|alt= }}}}|link=}} }}} Esta plantilla contiene varios elementos de datos recuperables de forma independiente sobre }|[[ }}}}]]|[[ }}}}]]}} en forma de valores de parámetro de una plantilla variable de elección, de manera estandarizada. Páginas del objeto * Página: ** }}}} * Categoría: ** Categoría:Objetos Parámetros }}}} | colspan="2" | Nombre del objeto Sólo es necesario si el valor difiere de }. |- | campeon | class="te-input required" data-name="campeon" | }}} | colspan="2" | ¡Sólo es necesario para objetos exclusivos! |- ! colspan="4" | Atributos del objeto |- | mapas | class="te-input" data-name="mapas" | }}} | Disponibilidad del objeto | Valores válidos: Una combinación de las iniciales GBAF. G = Grieta del Invocador, B = El Bosque Retorcido, A = Abismo de los Lamentos, F = Frenesí en el Nexo Por defecto: Común. |- | mapasalt | class="te-input" data-name="mapasalt" | }}} | Otros mapas | |- | leyenda | class="te-input" data-name="leyenda" | } | Leyenda oficial | ¡Sólo si está disponible! |- | nivel | class="te-input" data-name="nivel" | }}} | Clasificación del nivel del objeto | Valores válidos: Nivel 1, Nivel 2, Nivel 3, Nivel 4, Nivel 5 |- | tipo | class="te-input" data-name="tipo" | }}} | El tipo del objeto, si no es un objeto estándar | Valores válidos: Inicial, Distruibuido, Consumible, Consumible Avanzado, Baratija Básica, Baratija Avanzada, Encantamiento También pueden ser dos valores, por ejemplo: Consumible, Distribuido |- | consumir | class="te-input" data-name="consumir" | } | Efecto 1 del objeto consumible | Sólo si el objeto es consumible. |- | consumir2 | class="te-input" data-name="consumir2" | } | Efecto 2 del objeto consumible | Sólo si el objeto es consumible. |- ! colspan="4" | Estadísticas del objeto |- | ph | class="te-input empty" data-name="ph" | }}} | Poder de habilidad | rowspan="31" | Los valores pueden quedar vacíos si el objeto no otorga el efecto. |- | armadura | class="te-input empty" data-name="armadura" | }}} | Armadura |- | pendearmadura | class="te-input empty" data-name="pendearmadura" | }}} | Penetración de armadura (%) |- | da | class="te-input empty" data-name="da" | }}} | Daño de ataque |- | va | class="te-input empty" data-name="va" | }}} | Velocidad de ataque (%) |- | rde | class="te-input empty" data-name="rde" | }}} | Reducción de enfriamiento (%) |- | rdeunica | class="te-input empty" data-name="rde" | }}} | Reducción de enfriamiento (%) |- | crit | class="te-input empty" data-name="crit" | }}} | Probabilidad de golpe crítico (%) |- | critunica | class="te-input empty" data-name="crit" | }}} | Probabilidad de golpe crítico (%) |- | oc10 | class="te-input empty" data-name="oc10" | }}} | Oro cada 10 segundos |- | cpe | class="te-input empty" data-name="cpe" | }}} | Curación y poder de escudo (%) |- | vida | class="te-input empty" data-name="vida" | }}} | Vida |- | pv5 | class="te-input empty" data-name="pv5" | }}} | Regeneración de vida (%) |- | robodevida | class="te-input empty" data-name="robodevida" | }}} | Robo de vida (%) |- | pendemagia | class="te-input empty" data-name="pendemagia" | }}} | Penetración de magia (%) |- | rm | class="te-input empty" data-name="rm" | }}} | Resistencia mágica |- | mana | class="te-input empty" data-name="mana" | }}} | Maná |- | pm5 | class="te-input empty" data-name="pm5" | }}} | Regeneración de maná (%) |- | pm5plana | class="te-input empty" data-name="pm5plana" | }}} | Regeneración de maná (plana) |- | vm | class="te-input empty" data-name="vm" | }}} | Velocidad de movimiento (%) |- | vmplana | class="te-input empty" data-name="vmplana" | }}} | Velocidad de movimiento (plana) |- | espec | class="te-input empty" data-name="espec" | } | Otros efectos (p. ej. maná por nivel) |- | espec2 | class="te-input empty" data-name="espec2" | } | Otros efectos 2 |- | pas | class="te-input empty" data-name="pas" | } | Pasiva 1 |- | pas2 | class="te-input empty" data-name="pas2" | } | Pasiva 2 |- | pas3 | class="te-input empty" data-name="pas3" | } | Pasiva 3 |- | pas4 | class="te-input empty" data-name="pas4" | } | Pasiva 4 |- | pas5 | class="te-input empty" data-name="pas5" | } | Pasiva 5 |- | act | class="te-input empty" data-name="act" | } | Activa |- | aura | class="te-input empty" data-name="aura" | } | Aura 1 |- | aura2 | class="te-input empty" data-name="aura2" | } | Aura 2 |- | aura3 | class="te-input empty" data-name="aura3" | } | Aura 3 |- | sine | class="te-input empty" data-name="sine" | }}} | Sin efectos. | Si el objeto no tiene efectos, establece el valor en true. |- ! colspan="4" | Otros |- | receta | class="te-input" data-name="receta" | }|,|0}}| }|,|0}}}}}} }|,|1}}|, }|,|1}}}}}} }|,|2}}|, }|,|2}}}}}} }|,|3}}|, }|,|3}}}}}} | Componentes del objeto | ¡Utiliza una ,' para separar los valores! |- | construccion | class="te-input" data-name="construccion" | }|,|0}}| }|,|0}}}}}} }|,|1}}|, }|,|1}}}}}} }|,|2}}|, }|,|2}}}}}} }|,|3}}|, }|,|3}}}}}} }|,|4}}|, }|,|4}}}}}} }|,|5}}|, }|,|5}}}}}} }|,|6}}|, }|,|6}}}}}} }|,|7}}|, }|,|7}}}}}} }|,|8}}|, }|,|8}}}}}} }|,|9}}|, }|,|9}}}}}} }|,|10}}|, }|,|10}}}}}} }|,|11}}|, }|,|11}}}}}} }|,|12}}|, }|,|12}}}}}} }|,|13}}|, }|,|13}}}}}} }|,|14}}|, }|,|14}}}}}} }|,|15}}|, }|,|15}}}}}} }|,|16}}|, }|,|16}}}}}} }|,|17}}|, }|,|17}}}}}} }|,|18}}|, }|,|18}}}}}} }|,|19}}|, }|,|19}}}}}} | Se contruye en estos objetos | ¡Utiliza una ', para separar los valores! |- | costo | class="te-input" data-name="costo" | }}} | colspan="2" | Precio de compra |- | comb | class="te-input" data-name="comb" | }}} | colspan="2" | Costo combinado |- | venta | class="te-input" data-name="venta" | }}} | colspan="2" | Precio de venta |- | codigo | class="te-input empty" data-name="codigo" | }}} | colspan="2" | Código del objeto |- | limit | class="te-input empty" data-name="limit" | } | colspan="2" | Limitaciones del objeto. |- | req | class="te-input empty" data-name="req" | } | colspan="2" | Requisitos del objeto. |- | pg | class="te-input empty" data-name="pg" | }}} | Puntos de golpe | P. ej. los puntos de golpe de los centinelas |- ! colspan="4" | Menú |- | menu1a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu1a" | }}} | Menú 1 | P. ej. Attack |- | menu1b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu1b" | }}} | Submenú 1 | P. ej. Velocidad de Ataque |- | menu2a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu2a" | }}} | Menú 2 | P. ej. Magia |- | menu2b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu2b" | }}} | Submenú 2 | P. ej. Poder de Habilidad |- | menu3a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu3a" | }}} | Menú 3 | P. ej. Movimiento |- | menu3b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu3b" | }}} | Submenú 3 | P. ej. Otro movimiento |- | menu4a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu4a" | }}} | Menú 4 | |- | menu4b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu4b" | }}} | Submenú 4 | |- | menu5a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu5a" | }}} | Menú 5 | |- | menu5b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu5b" | }}} | Submenú 5 | |- | menu6a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu6a" | }}} | Menú 6 | |- | menu6b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu6b" | }}} | Submenú 6 | |- | menu7a | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu7a" | }}} | Menú 7 | |- | menu7b | class="te-input empty" data-name="menu7b" | }}} | Submenú 7 | |- ! colspan="4" | Metajuego |- | eliminado | class="te-input" data-name="eliminado" | }}} | Si el objeto fue eliminado del juego, establece el valor en true. | El valor puede quedar vacío. |- | apodo | class="te-input" data-name="apodo" | }}} | Apodos o abreviaciones | |} Todas las plantillas de datos de objetos usan el mismo parámetro. Recuperación de datos de objetos }|pst2|as_base}}, using parameter selection template Template:Pst2, gives the parameter as_base, etc. For retrieval of more data items it is more efficient to prepare a template for that, to be used as follows: }|''template name''|..|..|..|..}} so that this data template needs to be called only once.See the first two rows of the first table in m:Help:Array#Summary of counts for template limits. The default template is Template:Item data, producing this page. The four parameters are optional, they are passed on to the prepared template as parameters 2-5. A parameter being undefined or empty typically means the same, see below. gives the empty string and the text " }", respectively. Therefore, an application checking the parameter has to check both. Checking whether a result is equal to e.g. the text " }" cannot be done directly with #ifeq in a template which itself has also a parameter with that name, because if that is defined, there would be a comparison with the value instead of the text itself. Instead, it can be checked whether the first character of the result is "{", e.g.: }|pst2|popinc}}}}|{|..|..}}. }Categoría:Plantillas de recuperación de datos Until here the documentation is automatically generated by Plantilla:Objeto datos. Referencias